


Backpack

by bbymandy



Series: Sex Ed [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kink, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: Tendou came back with you to your apartment but he wasn't expecting you to share a fantasy with him. Or have the tools to do so.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Sex Ed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916878
Kudos: 38





	Backpack

The black bag placed on the table in front of him intrigued the red headed middle blocker, but he was not sure what to do. He followed the stranger home then she placed the object in front of him before disappearing into the bathroom. “She  _ did _ tell me to look inside, but why does that make me nervous?” “It shouldn’t.” Even though he was speaking out loud he wasn’t expecting her to be done so quickly and wear  _ that _ . She had a (f/c) rope harness tied around her body with her wrists outstretched towards him. If his face wasn’t red before, then it definitely was now. “Help me tie this then you can look in the bag. Unless you think you’re unfit for the task?” Tendou sat straight up and shook his head violently; this was something he could only ever fantasize about and now it was in front of him. He followed her careful instructions to bind her hands together then unzipped the backpack to explore the contents. One by one, his eye glimmered as each object was placed on the table. “Where have you been all my life?” He smiled at her then the toys then back to her again. “I got the vibe you might be into this. Honestly, I have never done it like this with someone just in my head.” There was a soft plush hammer, a three pronged leather whip, a blindfold, handcuffs, a collar and leash, and a paddle. “Go lay on the bed. On your stomach,” he demanded with a deep growl in his throat. She did as she was told and readied herself for him.

Placing a knee between her legs, Tendou straddled the knotted girl’s calves giving him full view of her back, butt, and thighs. The way her body curved and the softness of her skin made his dick begin to harden before the real fun began. He took the whip in his hand and trailed it down her spine causing her to shiver. It didn’t take him much to reach over her and push her face into the mattress, “I didn’t say you could move (y/n).” He tickled the object across her plump cheeks and barely grazed the surface of her thighs.  _ Whack _ . Pulling her head back with a fistful of (h/c) locks, he whispered in her ear to count. “One.”  _ Whack. _ “Two.”  _ Whack. _ “Three.” Her plump cheeks were starting to take on a red hue with each deliverance of the whip on her skin. He kissed around the area causing gasps to escape between her lips. When he reached the swollen center where the smacks overlapped,he traced a circle with his tongue and sucked down with his teeth. She kicked underneath him but he held her down with ease. “Sorry you just looked so tasty I needed a bite.” “I-if you do that, then-” Before she could finish, a hit on her thighs stopped her sentence. “Only speak when you are instructed or when you really feel like it’s too much. Just say ‘cubicle’ or something.” She wanted to laugh at his strange choice for a safe word but continued counting the lashes until he reached ten.

Flipping her over, he reached onto the table and grabbed the blindfold that matched her adorned rope. He gently wrapped it around her head and placed a kiss on her temple, the pink tinge on her cheeks went unnoticed. Making an invisible line down her chest and across her stomach with the whip excited him even further. The rope accentuated the soft mounds on her chest and her nipples were hardened from her arousal. He wanted to drink in the sight before him as if he were parched his entire life. The twisted rope between her breast dug into her skin causing his brows to furrow. She felt his body get up from over her and listened to his steps walk away wondering if maybe she had exposed herself too much to the stranger. But they  _ had _ had sex in the library so maybe that was the peak of his freakiness? Her self doubt clouded her mind not realizing that Tendou had returned to his original spot. She gasped as he placed the ice on where the rope had rubbed against her skin. Holding the ice cube between his lips, he followed the rope down until he met with her hips. It split between her thighs like a harness and when he pulled her legs up to go over his shoulders the slickness enticed him even more. He hadn’t realized how much he had been holding back until he plunged towards her core. Pushing in the ice cube into her entrance caused her to squeeze her thighs around his head. Her back arched and a strangled gasp egged him on to slide it in further. The mixture of intense heat from her arousal and the stark coldness of the ice sent shockwaves through her body. Whatever doubts she had left escaped with each gasp and moan. He spit out the cube to the side, letting it land on the floor, before diving in with his tongue. It was still cold from the ice beforehand and each swirl brought tears to her eyes. She collapsed onto the bed as she came undone into his mouth. Licking everything up, he chuckled at how his fantasy was becoming real before his eyes. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip before entering her mouth entirely. He kissed her hard and intensely, afraid she would slip away between his fingers if he was dreaming. 

“Get on your knees for me,” he gently guided her down to the floor before reaching over to the table. He tightened the collar around her neck and tugged at the leash to make sure it was not choking her. His sweet consideration of her comfortableness was opposite of how rough he was being but she didn’t mind the contrast. He twisted the leash around his hand and snatched off the blindfold. “Open your mouth and look at me.” She looked beautiful to him; her flushed cheeks from her high still remained and the desperate, teary-eyed look on her face left him wanting more. He placed his hardened tip on her bottom lip which she took in excitedly. She gently caressed the head with her tongue and kissed the area each time she needed to suck in air. Flattening her tongue, she licked along the bottom of his shaft and let the drool fall from the sides of her mouth. She looked up with big (e/c) eyes and batted her eyes as she slowly took him down to the back of her throat. His veins pumped vigorously in her mouth and his grunts echoed through the small apartment. No matter how far she took him down, there was still some of him remaining outside her lips. She pulled back, “Can you untie me?” He looked confused but did as she asked. He thought maybe she wasn’t enjoying it but the moment she was free, she shoved him onto the bed and went back between his legs. Making sure he hit the back of her throat, she used her hand to pump what couldn’t fit inside of her. He was shocked initially by her sudden eagerness but he was getting more and more excited by each bob of her head. Yanking her by the hair, he growled that she was supposed to be looking at him. She winced slightly but did as she was told. When she met him his hair was standing up, but now with sweat his wavy red locks covered his face. She smirked at the thought of how attractive he looked, and for Tendou that slight smile pushed him over the edge. She swallowed each drop of him that came out, he was unexpectedly sweet just like his gentle actions. 

Motioning for her to get on the bed, he hovered over her readying his tip at her entrance. “Is missionary too vanilla after all that?” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Funny, I was just thinking about how I wanted to look at your cute face while we did it.” To stop her from seeing his embarrassed state, he crashed his lips into her while pushing into her. She was tight but sucked him in as if he was meant to be there. He thrusted in and out of her as she grinded her hips to his rhythm. As she was climbing towards her climax, he grabbed her by the hips and held her closer to him. He loved seeing her go wild because of his doing, it was a drug he had become addicted to. Her screams and moans rang through his ears, quickly turning into his favorite sound. She rode out her high before he flipped her, placed her on her knees, and pushed her back down so she was shoved into the bed. The curve of her back reminded him of the state he had put her in earlier. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him as he pounded into her body. The walls of her core pulsed around his stiff dick, connecting every inch of each other until they were one. When she looked back with tears flowing from her eyes from pleasure, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He coated her walls with white, hot cum as her throated scream signaled her next high crashed through her entire body. “This is only the beginning.” His devilish smile caused a shiver to go through her entire body sending tingles to every nerve. “I-I want to make you feel good too…” she barely whispered out. She couldn’t help herself from feeling embarrassed by her words, did this still count as her first time? Even if it was a while later than the actual first time. “How do you plan on doing that?” Tendou’s voice was teasing but he was surprised by her boldness. He laid back and opened his arms towards the naken girl in front of him. She crawled over his body and straddled his hips, taking note of his half hard dick against her butt. Leaning in, she placed a hesitant kiss on his lips before hungrily searching for more. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, fighting his for dominance. The steamy makeout caused him to get harder and she reached back and began to stroke him while continuing to lock her lips with his. He moaned into her mouth with each careful stroke of her hand. When she sat up to readjust herself, his half hooded lids gazed at her with longing. She sat for a moment then opened her mouth to spill the pool of saliva that collected. The sight of her drooling over his dick  _ and _ covering him in it made him want to shove it in her immediately. Noticing his eagerness, she lifted herself until she was hovering over him and then slowly slid him into her entrance. Taking him in slowly, she moved herself up and down gasping from his massive, rock hard, veiny dick pushing into her guts. Every inch filled her more and more and Tendou was definitely larger than she thought she could take. He dug his fingers into her hips and lifted her up and down. Without giving her a second to breathe, he slammed her down onto him causing her to scream. He brought her heaving body towards him, leaving soft kisses on her neck and chest for being too rough. He took one of her mounds into his mouth, nibbling her nipple between her teeth and massaging the other. Her body felt hot, her heart was racing, and the familiar sight of stars clouded her eyes. She collapsed on top of him, moaning into his ear and clinging her arms around his neck. He pumped himself in and out of her a few more times before reaching his own climax, covering her insides again. When they were both somewhat stable, he caressed her face and kissed her one more time. The kiss was deep and intense, leaving a sense of emptiness when they parted. “Shower together?” 


End file.
